


Archdemons and Inquisitors

by diasthedeathknight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Finding shelter in a house, M/M, Other, Rain, transgender ftm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: This is my little work that has been sitting at the back of my head for practically a few months now and I finally was able to write down the first chapter for it^^I hope you all are as excited as I am and I would also very much appreciate any kind of feedback about how I represented Reiner in this chapter and if I can improve it somehow.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Transgender Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. 10 Years before

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little work that has been sitting at the back of my head for practically a few months now and I finally was able to write down the first chapter for it^^
> 
> I hope you all are as excited as I am and I would also very much appreciate any kind of feedback about how I represented Reiner in this chapter and if I can improve it somehow.

The soft tapping rhythm of rain onto the roof of the house was the only noise together with the steady soft crackling of the burning wood in the fireplace.

Thunder would disrupt the symphony every few moments and the lightning dyed the whole room in soft silver, whenever they cracked over the sky, making it appear like it split open or cracked like dark blue glass that someone had dropped onto the floor.

“Shit weather, isn't it?”, the voice sounded tired and belonged to one of the two persons in the room, wearing a black uniform that had a golden crown stitched into the chest, silver buttons held it in place and a larger belt was wrapped around the mid-section with plated trousers and heavy combat boots completing the clothing set. His hands were wrapped with bandages and only the fingers were free from them, sticking out like dark wood in white snow.

“I actually like the weather. Gives you time to think about stuff and also calms down my head”, the other answers, grabbing one of the metal rods from near the fireplace and poking around in it, shifting some of the burning pieces of wood into a better position. A soft crack came from the wood and it sounded like a relieved sigh.

He wears only simple black trousers and a pair of black socks, his combat boots are on the floor to his left, simply thrown from his feet the moment he had entered the cabin. His jacket and the white shirt along with the armorplates he wears underneath them were hanging by the fireplace, the shirt was still dripping with rain and the jacket had seen better days.

“And what stuff are you thinking about?”, the other man asks and leans back into the couch, looking towards his companion, who lets out a soft chuckle, as he continues to gently poke around the burning wood, breaking it up into smaller pieces, each poke is placed as it belonged there like it has meaning in the larger picture.

“The Inquisition of course. You never thought about how it changed your life? You never...wanted to go back to your old life?”, he turns his face and looks at the other, a weary smile on his own face, before he turns back to poking around in the fire.

“Honestly? No. I like being an Inquisitor and I like the job, so why would I want to go back to being a normal human? That demon attack did change and I wouldn't even want to go back, knowing I couldn't defend myself. Nowadays when a demon shows their ugly mug and tries to kill or threaten me? They are sliced open and dead faster than they can see it coming”, a grim smile appears on the Inquisitors face.

“And you Torven?”, he asks the one, who's now starting to poke around in the fire again, finding some odd peace in how the sparks fly every time he gently pushes the wood around.

“I never wanted this to begin with but...I didn't have a chance. A demon got me all scratched up and ugly. Inquisition said they could fix me up, make me pretty again. But I would have to join their cause. So I did. Hell, my village isn't even standing anymore. But that was before we had the peace-agreement with them”, Torven answers and leans back a bit, the orange light flickering over the scarred skin of his torso, painting a grim picture of many battles onto the skin.

“You know where they are coming from?”, Torven turns his head to the younger Inquisitor and a chuckle escapes his chest.

“You never stop asking questions, huh, Reiner?”, he then teases him and Reiner throws his arms up in defense against the tease.

“Hey, we just learn how to kill them, but nothing really about them so I am just curious”, the other defends his question.

“I don't really care about it”, Torven answers the question and then he looks back into the fire, the left hand that is holding the poker, clenches tighter around the metal and his knuckles go white from the pressure he puts into the gesture.

“Some of them are peaceful and some are bastards. We sort the bastards out and kill 'em. Simple as that. An Archdemon doesn't care where you came from, so you shouldn't waste your thoughts on some topic like that”, he adds as pushes some of the burning wood deeper into the fireplace, reaching out to grab another log that is sitting next to the fireplace in a little basket, huffing annoyed as he only finds empty space instead of the rough wooden surface of a log.

“I'm gonna go out and get some more logs, you keep the fire going”, he then tells Reiner and stands up from his crouching position, handing the poker to Reiner, who flinches at the warm temperature.

“Still sensitive to warmth?”

Reiner nods and Torven lets out a sigh.

“I'm gonna make some tea for you to drink so your body can warm back up. In the meantime hold your hands close to the fire, that should do the trick”, he advises the younger man, before he walks over to the table where his heavy weaponbelt is laying. Two pistols are strapped onto it, together with a holster for each thigh.

He takes the belt from the table, stepping into each holster and pulling them up over his knees and up to his thighs, then he clips the heavy buckle into place and rearranges how the holsters on his thighs sit, before taking one of the large cloaks and throwing it over his shoulders.

“Gonna be right back”, he says to Reiner, who simply nods and holds on to the poker that Torven has given him like it is a weapon.

Torven opens the door and shivers as the cold night-air hits his torso, his hairs stand up on his arms and he can feel the shivering of his muscles to generate more warmth for his body. Holding up his free hand, he draws a simple rune into the air, and a small orb of light blossoms in his hand, floating over the skin shining like a little sun.

In the soft white light, it doesn't take him long to find the logs outside in the small wooden storage house, along with several empty baskets that have a few chips of bark and splinters of wood in them, indicating that they've been used to transport wood into the storage house and into the cabin that both of them are currently using as a hideout until the weather has cleaned up.

Torven grabs one of the logs and then begins to fill up one of the baskets, placing each log inside the basket as if he would play Tetris with them, searching for a place for each of them to have as much wood for the fire as possible.

The work takes his thoughts away from the topic that he and Reiner had talked about just a few moments ago and he liked the distraction as well as the cold air that was brushing against his chest and face as he turned around to face the door, holding the basket in one arm, pressed tightly to his side.

A loud cracking of thunder made him flinch and for a moment he was thrown back into an old memory of a battle that took place long ago, but with a simple shake of his head he was able to snap out of it and he squeezed himself through the door and closed it with his other hand, the orb of light has moved to the back of his hand as he reached out for the handle of the door.

The cold metal bites into his warm hands like the fangs of a predator and Torven shivers again as he can feel how the cold metal drains his warmth out of his hands and the muscles of his stomach begin to shiver, even more, trying to generate more heat and to warm up the cold blood that was now traveling from his hands up his arms and back into the main arteries of his body.

He hated the cold, but with a nice fire to keep him warm it was endurable.

Giving a low annoyed growl he walks back to the cabin and kicks open the door with his foot, letting out a sigh of relief as warm air rushes out to greet him and Reiner looks at him with a smile.

“Is there more wood out there?”

“A whole storage full with those”, he points to the basket and then sets it down in front of the fireplace after he closes the door with his feet, gently pushing it closed behind himself.

“That's good”, Reiner replies and then pokes around the fire, which causes Torven to chuckle.

“It's oddly calming, isn't it?”, he asks him and Reiner lets out a soft giggle before he nods.

“Yeah, it is...”

Reiner's eyes then look over to him and then he pinches his eyebrows together as he spots the two crescent-shaped scars on Torvens chest, he then simply motions the same scars on his chest and asks: “How did you get those?”

The blond-haired man looks down on his chest and looks at the old scars, a fond smile appears on his lips and he sits down close to the fireplace, placing two more logs inside before he takes out the fire tong from the metal holder for the fire-irons.

He gently pushes the wood into the right place and after he is satisfied with their position, he looks over to Reiner and tilts his head a bit, thinking about his answer and if he should lie or simply tell Reiner the truth.

After thinking it over, he decides to tell Reiner the truth, as they both had made it through worse and Reiner was there for him every time he had broken down crying.

“I wasn't born as a man...”, he began and Reiner blinks surprised at him, then a huge smile appears on his face and he jumps onto his feet, rushing over to Torven.

“You don't need to elaborate any further!”, he interrupts him and Torven blinks confused at him.

“You are...not mad at me for keeping that a secret?”, he then asks curiously and Reiner shakes his head.

“You were simply waiting for the right time and I can't hold you against that. I mean I could've also been someone who has something against trans people, but let's be real, as Inquisitor, you have a fuck ton of other concerns than what is in your partner's damn pants or how much fat there is on their chest. You are happy with your body and pronouns then hey, lucky you. Enjoy your life, yes?”

Torven blinks and then smiles warm, a bit surprised by the positive reaction that Reiner had.

“So...what was your name before...well...you underwent that change?”

“Josephine”

Reiner snorts and looks at him, then he shakes his head.

“Nah, doesn't fit you. Watch out here comes Chiefinquisitor Josephine! Urgh...nope. Torven does sound way better!”, the smile gets even wider, and Torven sighs before he mutters: “Please don't call me by my deadname. It...makes me uncomfortable”

“Oh! I'm sorry, Torven”, Reiner looks aside, ashamed about what he said.

“There was a reason why I chose this name and...had the surgery done”

“So...one question...how does this whole...hormone thing work out for you?”, Reiner then asks, now curious about it, his eyes glowing with interest and the thirst for knowledge.

Chuckling Torven lifts his arm and reveals a large intricate rune that is burned into his side, looking like a winding snake that is wrapped around a flame.

“They had to burn this rune into my skin so my body would automatically produce higher testosterone levels and lower the female sexual hormones. In the beginning, it was...a bit weird and I freaked out a bit when suddenly hair was sprouting everywhere but...I started to love the changes when they were more drastic, like my voice or my stature. It was two years after my surgery that the demons attacked my village and...well you know the rest”, he explains to Reiner, who nods.

“And you? Any 'secrets' you've been wanting to tell me about?”, Torven then asks, looking back into the fire and letting the heat warm his face and cheeks.

“I...am seeing an Archdemon...and...we're thinking about becoming mates...”

The information needs to sink in for a while, but Torven then turns to Reiner, who looks away, his cheeks are flushed and he looks very embarrassed and also guilty.

“Reiner...”, Torven says in a soft reproving tone, simply because he worries about his friend jumping headfirst into something that he can't undo quickly.

“First of all, I have nothing against your relationship, but think carefully about becoming the mate for an Archdemon. You'll be not able to go on missions that involve them or their friends you know that?”

“Yes I do...and I also know that it includes rescue missions because I would be running around like a headless chicken so I would need to sit in the briefing room and listen to the progress that other Inquisitors make...but I also...I love them”

“Who has managed to capture your heart?”, Torven then asks curious and Reiner's face lights up with a bright smile.

“You know the one who holds the land between the Circle of Germany and Russia? I...was on a mission there and...he invited me to dinner afterward”, a warm tender smile appears replacing the bright smile.

“He...was the first one to...well...”

“Treat you like a decent human being with respect and care?”, Torven asks and Reiner snorts, then he nods.

“Yeah, basically that. They didn't even fuss around when I...explained my situation to them”

“About you being asexual?”

“They smiled, looked at me, and then went: 'Cuddling is much nicer than sex' and I just...I broke down into tears at his table! It...It felt so damn good to be understood and...I just...I love him, you know?”

Now it was Torvens time to smile warm and the Inquisitor nods, shifting his weight around.

“Yes I know...how do you think I felt when I explained my situation to Damien and he simply looked at me, smiled and said: 'I understand you and if you have any further problems or dysphoria, come to me'”, he then says and his friend nods, letting out a sigh.

“So...yeah...I really want to be their mate”, he says, looking out of the window and into the rainy night.

“If you want to be their mate, then go for it. They have already accepted you for who you are and just because you are his mate doesn't mean that you two have to have sex”

“I know...it's just...what if his staff or the other Archdemons pressure him into having sex?”, Reiner then voices his concern and Torven narrows his eyes.

“Then you'll put them in their place. No demon, Archdemon, human, or Inquisitor should be telling someone what they should and shouldn't do. Especially when it comes to mates. And if you need someone to hunt down any Archdemon, I'm your man”, Torven then offers his thoughts on the topic and Reiner looks a bit flustered, then he smiles and leans forward.

“So...that brings me to my other question...since I don't have any parents...would you like to participate as my father in the ceremony?”

“Who is participating as your mother?”, Torven shoots the question back and Reiner smirks.

“Damien”, he then says and Torven can feel the heat shooting up into his cheeks as he thinks of their mentor.

“Reiner, are you trying to hook me and Damien up?”, the Inquisitor then asks and Reiner's only answer is a soft giggle mixed with a sly grin.

“Perhaps?”

Sighing he shakes his head and then looks towards the soft crackling fire, the silence that follows between them is a pleasant one and he closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the flames on his chest and face, listening to the soft drumming of the rain onto the roof, mixed in with the crackling noises of the burning wood and the occasional distant thunder.

“Let's get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow”, he suggests after a while of silence, and Reiner nods, then he points to the fire.

“Keep that going?”

“Let it burn down, I'll restart it in the morning”


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a low groan, the Inquisitor opened his eyes and blinked a few times, he could hear the gently pattering sound of small rain droplets against the window of their cabin, along with the gentle scratching of a feather over some parchment.

Blinking he looks over to where the noises come from and he smiles warmly as he spots Reiner, sitting on the desk and writing a leather with a large beautiful red-golden feather that radiates demonic energy.

The white glowing eyes, which were fixated on the paper, turn his way and the Inquisitor chuckles softly.

„Well, while the weather has calmed down a bit, it still continues to rain and it's also pitch-black outside. So we're gonna be stuck here for a bit. Or at least until you can figure out if there are any teleportationzones near us“, he then looks back down to his letter he was writing and then back to Torven with a smile.

„So how long do you think we're stuck here?“, the Inquisitor asks and sits up in his bed, stretching himself and letting out a satisfied groan as some of his joints crack.

„If I looked at the weather report correctly, until afternoon, then the clouds should clear up. If we're still stuck in here by then...we'll have to walk through the rain to the next teleportationzone and then teleport us to our circle“, Reiner explains to him, and Torven nods, yawning as he shakes the sleep from his body and mind.

„Couldn't sleep?“, he then asks and looks at Reiner, who shakes his head.

„No, I was woken up by a hellbird screeching at me for attention so he could get a message delivered to me“, he tells him and Torven blinks surprised.

„Who would send you a hellbird message?“, he then asks and Reiner frowns before he shakes his head.

„You keep nothing I tell you, do you?“, the tone of voice is accusational and the Chiefinquisitor blinks, then it hits him.

„Oh! Right...! Sorry, without my black tea I'm not on height with the events of the last day“

„Well, you can be glad that I made you some then“, Reiner gently scoots the steaming mug over the table to Torven, who stands up and grabs it, inhaling the scent of the tea with a smile.

„You'll make a good mate for them“, he says and takes a sip, humming in appreciation as he can taste not only the black tea but also the small amount of honey and apple juice.

„Since when do you know how I drink my black tea?“, Torven asks him and then sits down on the opposite side of the table, looking at Reiner, who grins.

„Damien told me“, he then says, and Torven nods.

„Well I'm glad he did“, he mutters, cheeks flushing a soft red, and takes another sip from the steaming mug, letting out a relaxed sigh.

„Shit you really have a crush on him, eh?“, Reiner gently places the feather back into the delicate feather-holder and then folds his hands.

„Since we're gonna be a while here...how about you tell me what you like on him?“

„He's just...I...it's hard to explain, really. It's just...how he acts and just...urgh...“

The Inquisitor giggles amused and then leans himself back in his chair.

„Well, since the Chiefinquisitors are always buried with the seeker, you're not gonna have a problem with that“

„I...yeah...I would like it, to know that after my death my body is buried with his and-“

Torven stops and then his eyes narrow, he stands up and grabs his weapon belt, taking one of the pistols out of the holster.

„Torven?“

„Do you hear it?“, the Inquisitor then whispers and Reiner listens, then he shakes his head.

„No...“

„The rain stopped and the birds are singing“, Torven answers and Reiner listens again, then he nods and stands up himself, grabbing the staff that he uses as his own weapon.

„You think a demon is near?“, he asks him, and Torven nods.

„The weather always changes when they appear“, he says and then grabs his gear, strapping it on with practiced fast movements, Reiner doing the same.

A soft tone suddenly disrupts the singing of the birds, a low humming vibrating tone, one that makes their hairs stand up and makes their skin crawl.

Torven busts down the door and aims at the Archdemon, which has appeared in the clearing before the cabin, clutching something to their chest.

„Name“, he growls and the bloodshot eyes snap towards him, their body looking like that of a human, only the glowing red runes on their naked torso indicates of what they actually are. That and the singing of Torven's blood in his veins together with the feeling of nausea. But that is from the large amount of magic that is around the Archdemon.

„A...Alexius...“, the Archdemon gasps and then spits out blood.

„I'm...I...unarmed...my...please...! Help me!“

Reiner looks around the area and then nods towards Torven.

„No traps“, he says and the Chiefinquisitor moves forward, pistol aimed at the small bundle in the arms of Alexius.

„What do you need of the Inquisition?“, he asks and Alexius looks panicked up as the clouds part and a beam of sunlight shines through.

The singing in Torven's veins increases and he rushes over to the Archdemon, who blinks confused as he is tabbed on the head and a single rune appears there.

„Reiner, bring him inside, I'll deal with the other!“, he yells out and Reiner nods, rushing over to Alexius' side and gently picking the smaller Archdemon up, carrying him inside the cabin, and closing the door.

The other Archdemon that comes through, is not in a human form. Instead, they are in their beastlike appearance, black fur lines their head and neck, like a mane it grows over their head. A deep wound is in their side and the Archdemon lets out a deep snarling sound at Torven, who aims his pistol at the Archdemon.

„Name and Circle“, the Chiefinquisitor then says and the Archdemon simply snarls at him and growls: „Out of the way, mortal! Alexius shall not use your organization as a safe place for his twisted experiments!“

„Name and Circle“, Torven says and as the Archdemon growls, he shoots him in the foot, knowing that the damage won't last but it will hurt the Archdemon.

„Zephyr...and...my cycle is...in America...!“, the demon then gives Torven the required information.

„Good, now what twisted experiments should Alexius not use the Inquisition as a safe place for?“

„He and his mate had a child...half Archdemon and half-human...he's trying to hide the thing from his court“

„That is not a twisted experiment“, Torven informs the Archdemon, who snarls and bares his fangs.

„His mate did something to the child!“

„Torven...?“, Reiner’s' voice cuts through the tension between the two and he turns his head, looking towards the cabin.

„I...I think you should see this. And...Zephyr, wasn't it? Do you have a way to contact our Seeker? We are in a deadzone currently, but you Archdemons function differently than our magic“

„Yes I can send a hellbird to inform him about...“

„Child and Mate abuse along with Mutilation of a Baby“, Reiner tells him and Zephyr lets out a deep growl.

„I am going to gut his mate...“

„That is a matter of the Inquisition, you can provide support for Alexius though“, Torven informs him and quickly puts the safety on his pistol. This is not a matter that requires the usage of firearms.

„Find him and put his head on a spike for what he's done“, Zephyr growls as he walks closer to the cabin and then he lifts his hand, a small red flame appears and forms into a small bird, the creature gives a low screech and then disappears in a flash of red light.

„He will be brought for justice...Torven? Can you take care of the child?“, Reiner looks to Torven, who blinks surprised at the question, but then nods and walks inside the cabin, placing his pistol back into the holster.

What kind of situation did they get themselves into here...?

White glowing eyes were locked onto the recruits in front of him and the Seeker walked through the lines of tables, keeping an eye out for any cheaters or recruits that would make a long neck to take a peek at someone else’s answers.

They all knew when the exams would take place, and Damien had warned them that they needed to start to study early, or else they wouldn’t manage the huge load that they needed to know for the exams. The written exam also didn’t count as much as the practical exams, were they had to be within certain parameters to be allowed within the Inquisition, but Damien still wanted the scores to be fair and square so he knew what the recruits could do and who were better in which department. Those who were better in the practical exams usually ended up at the front lines of each circle, while those who were better in the written exam usually ended up being their healers or archivars, as you had to acquire a vast amount of knowledge to qualify for either of those ranks.

His white long hair was kept in a complicated and beautiful-looking braid, which reached down to his knees. Damien liked his long hair and he was glad that he was allowed to let it grow out after he had passed both exams with ease all those years ago. He was the best of the recruits, only closely followed by Torven and Seth.

One of them was their best healer and the other was at his side as Chiefinquisitor. Damien still remembered the day that Torven had arrived at the German Circle, all beaten up and bloody, large wounds all over him and the oily blood of demons covering every inch of the young man’s body. He was only a few months in training then, but he knew that the Inquisition would take Torven in. Once you were infected with demon blood, there were only two options, death or becoming an Inquisitor.

He didn’t know what exactly the demon blood was changing inside the body, but it did something to the way the metabolism worked and it also made you a bait for other creatures aside from demons and Archdemons. Shades were also more attracted to you, and even if the wars were over, they still resurfaced every where one the planet and that was why the Inquisition was still needed, so they could keep an eye out on both the Shades and the demons along with the Archdemons. He had never seen a large group of Shades again after the bloody battles they fought twenty years ago.

His hand slammed down onto the table of a recruit, who jolted in his chair and then stared up with guilty eyes to Damien, who just looked fiercely at him and held up one finger. If he would catch him making a long neck to the recruit sitting next to him again, he would fail the exam automatically. Every year of recruits had those that tried to cheat in them and Damien was here to prevent that from happening. With his keen eyes, nothing could escape him and that was why he was announced as the next seeker once the old one had passed away two years ago. He still remembered how Torven had cheered for him that day and the fond smile on Seth’s face as he had stood up to walk to the front of all of them and accept the slim silver crown that now sat like a low halo on his head, the weight not even noticeable as the Seeker had grown used to it by now.

The soft scraping of a chair caught his attention and he looked at one of the recruits, who nervously held the documents of the exam in his hands, looking at Damien like he would rip off his head if he would hand in the papers too early.

Damien only smiled warmly at him and walked slowly over to the recruit, taking the papers out of his hands and nodding at him, signaling him to leave the large room quietly.

They held the exams in the library, as it was almost tradition by now since the library of the german circle was the biggest and it was jokingly being referred to by anyone as the big brain of the Inquisition. Since anything technical would just cease to function in the vicinity of an Inquisitor, they could not digitalize the books or even use technology that the humans had developed. Some Inquisitors had phones, but those had special protection runes scraped into their casings and were also build out of expensive materials that could block or resist the magical aura that surrounded each Inquisitor.

He kept a watchful eye on the rest of the recruits and saw a few of them watching the first one of them leave, a few were frustrated and some were amused. Clearly, there had been bets going on which recruit would be the first to hand in their papers, it was the same when Damien was a recruit and at this point, it had become somewhat of a tradition to bet which recruit would be the first to hand in their papers for the written exam.

A smile tugged at Damien’s lips as he remembered his exams and how he handed in his papers after an hour into the exam, surprising everyone, because they thought Torven or Seth would be the first to hand in their papers. He knew that Torven was the second one to hand in his papers because he had met him in the hallway outside, a huge smile on his lips as they both started to compare their answers to each other. Shaking his head the Seeker focused on the present again, he could reminiscence later in fond memories of his years as a recruit, now he had to watch those recruits in the room so no one would cheat. Even if it was impressive if one would get away with cheating, it did them no good.

The Seeker looked onto the changing runes that were floating at the front and let out a soft sigh. While he liked having something simpler to do, he still wasn’t fond of not being able to read reports or train himself in the usage of his magic. The usage of magic was something that every Inquisitor was capable of, even if some could only write small binding or sealing runes, that was the bare minimum that an Inquisitor should be able to do, so they could at least defend themselves in the field or keep civilians safe if on the rare occurrence Shades decided to attack one of the Circles directly by targeting one of the larger cities within.

It was the dream of every recruit, to be stationed within the cities, as the chances of running into a Shade were only minimal and while Damien understood the recruits for wishing for that, he also judged them for it, sure it was not pleasant to fight against a Shade, but that was why the Inquisition was founded, so they could protect the humans, keep an eye on the demons and protect both of those races against Shades. Because for some reason, Shades were also attracted to demons, if not more to them than to humans, but Damien had no solid data on that, maybe that should be something he should ask their archivars to evaluate.

Making a mental note he turned around to start his round through the tables again as he could feel his blood sing like it only did when either an Archdemon was near. He could see how every recruit stopped with what they were writing and they looked up confused, searching for the Archdemon or the source of a large amount of magic.  
As Damien wanted to push it off as it being only his senses playing a weird trick on him, red sparks appear in front of him and then they formed into a small red Hellbird, screeching at Damien.

The Inquisitor held his arm out and the magical creature landed on it, red sparks traveled up Damiens arm to his wrist and formed a message in his hand, he read through the lines and his eyes narrowed at what was written onto the paper.


End file.
